


I see a little of Space

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has come back to Kirk's quarters all reluctant and messed up.<br/>Kirk wants him to open up</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see a little of Space

I see a little of Space, 

From where we lay

Out the window

I see a star 

As beautiful

As you T'hy'la

 

Look, appreciate it

you're capable of it

Just as you are 

Able to feel

Emotions more intense

Emotions more real

 

I hate when you're like this

All tight lipped and closed

I want you open 

to be passionate 

Like you always have been

When we are intimate

 

 

Just look at the space

The private silence 

Are you really so worried?

Who else will hear

Through these thick walls

There's nothing and no one to fear

 

I see a little of space

From where we are

Out the window

At our star

Trust me tonight

T'hy'la


End file.
